Dante's Sex Adventures: School Boy
by MoraxXforaii13
Summary: A cute highschooler named Rei is walking home one late night and gets attacked by a mysterious man named Dante. What does Dante want to do with a cute boy like Rei. YAOI, guyXguy, don't like don't read YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Hi this is my first story, I wrote it with Ninjacatprincess1 so it IS NOT all my own work so give her credit to. I made up these characters, just random people. Sorry for any misspelling or grammatical errors and PLEASE, no flames, its my first story after all. Sorry if its bad (but I doubt it)

Dante's sex adventures: School Boy

The smaller male was walking home with his books in his arms, and his glasses falling slightly. His apartment was only a few more blocks away, so he wasn't really planning on there being any trouble walking home.

The raven haired thief quickly caught a glance at a young boy, looked about 16. He was cute and he could tell by the boys clothes that he had money. His eyes dragged down a bit, and a nice ass. "Just my type." Said the thief.  
As he began to walk towards the boy, switch blade in hand.

Rei had dark blond hair, and bright blue eyes that were hidden by the glasses, which he never took off. The boy didnt really notice the other man due to one of his books falling onto the ground. The thief quickly walked up the boy and picked up the fallen book, the thief than thought, 'I have a better idea, I'll just let the boy invite me into his home and I'll get him there.' The thief, Dante, put on a sweet smile and the gave the book to the small boy, "you dropped this, looks like you could use a little help carrying those books."

Dante took the books from the boys tiny arms and held them, "so where's your house?" He asked  
"uh excuse me where do you think your doing?" Rei said as he failed to grab the books from the strangers hands.  
"I'm helping you silly." Dante said as he smiled softly.  
"I appreciate your kindness sir but I don't think its needed for a stranger to take me home" Rei said again, failing to get the books yet again, 'gosh this guy just wont let go of these books'- he thought.  
"I'm just helping you carry your stuff, no need to be frightened, and I doubt you want to carry these books home, their like 15 pounds." Dante said laughing.

"I think I'm a little strong enough to carry these books" Rei said a little offended by this man's words.  
"and its not that I"m frightened its just that I don't know you" Rei said.

Dante's sweet smile turned to one of evil, "you just had to be stubborn didn't you." The thief said as a dropped the books, quickly got behind the boy and put his blade to the boys thin neck. "Now I think you should be frightened."

Shocked by what had just happened, Rei didn't know what to do? What does this man want? is he going to die? "What is your problem? what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, money, food, a boys virginity. The last thing I want is a dead body to clean up so I suggest you just listen to me, hmm." Dante said smirking.  
The boy was shocked at the last thing, 'my... Virginity, don't tell me he wants to-' The boys thoughts were cut off when Dante spoke, "So... Rei, I suggest you take me to your apartment before I feel the desire to kill such an innocent, erotic boy like you." Said Dante, quickly getting the boys name off one of his books.

Rei felt the sweat drip down the back of his neck as Dante put the sharp edge of the knife on his neck. He thought 'Should I scream? I would try if I had a voice! At the moment it seems to be failing me.'  
"W-w-what a-are you g-going to do with me?" He manage to get out in stutters. Is voice breaks as He says it. 'I hate showing this man that I'm scared.'

"Nothing you won't like sweetie if you just cooperate." Dante said sliding his finger across Rei's lips. "Just take me to your apartment, and don't worry, I'll still carry your books." He said in a mocking tone.

"You'll n-never get away with this y-you fucking bastard" Rei hissed through clattering teeth. He started to move forward as he felt the blades pressure increase.

"Oh yes I will, I also think you would prefer your virginity taken more than your life, hm." Dante said laughing, he pushed Rei, "now keep WALKING!" He said slightly yelling.

Rei jumped, startled as the thief's voice got suddenly louder. He couldn't help it, he walked faster. He could see his house now, the one on the corner of the block.  
"S-so you like raping boys huh?" He said. He new he shouldn't piss this man off and although he was scared shitless, he wasn't the type to go willingly.

"Hmmm, not really raping, they always let me at the end. Don't worry, you'll do the same, you'll be screaming so loud you won't be able to talk the next day, or sit for that matter. Now, is your house close pretty boy." Dante said.

Rei glared ahead. No freaking way was he going to scream out for this man, be it from pleasure or from fear. But... He's never been done by a man as was not looking forward to it. "It's just up ahead," he said, two houses down. 'Maybe i could get out if it' he thought.  
'Could I run?'... Rei tensed thinking about the option.

"Good, I'm getting tired of walking." Dante said with a bored look on his face.

Rei looked at his house and stopped for a moment. He hesitated. He was never good at P.E. but with the Extra adrenalin he thought he could make it at least to the neighbors house... The houses were quite a few feet apart...

"Why you hesitate, don't tell me, you actually think you can get out of this, you must be joking. I mean you sure can, but you won't escape from me, but if you manage too, I doubt you can cheat death." Dante said smirking, knowing he got it just right. "Didn't I tell no harm would come to you if you just cooperate."

Rei bit his lip. He walked down the path way leading to the door of his house. He fumbled awkwardly with the key as he put it through the door. 'Damn it damn it damn it!' He repeated again and again in his head. The door opened with a click.

Dante shoved Rei into the house quickly locking it and throwing the keys in a unknown direction, he shoved Rei into a wall, hands on either side of his head, "so, Rei~ wanna show me where your bedroom is." He said brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"I-I..." Rei stammered as she begun to grow afraid.

"Come on, don't be shy, what happened to your fighting spirit." He said chuckling.

Rei stood there silently, not sure what to do in the situation.  
Dante brought the knife out again pointing it at Rei. "All ask you again, take - me to - your room." He said in a frightening yet annoyed tone.  
"NOW!"

Rei slowly walked up stairs, watching carefully as the man held the knife against his neck. 'What should I do?' Rei thought as he got closer to his room. 'Should I attack and run?'  
As Rei got to his room, Dante shut the door and locked it. He slowly backed Rei into the bed. "Lay down for me will you sweetie."  
Rei got down on the bed, frightened and unsure of what to do now that Dante was in his room.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Rei asked. Dante laughed, "fuck you of course, but don't worry, like I told you before, I'll have you screaming." He replied as he began to undo Rei's belt.  
Rei tried to hide tears that were slowly forming in his eyes as Dante started undoing his pant zipper.

Dante pulled off Rei's pants and spoke, "aw don't cry, if you think about it, im really the one doing you the favor here, have sex with me is like a blessing. Now than, take off your shirt."

Rei turned his head to the side. Not desiring to do anything the man said.  
"Do what I tell you to." He said, an almost dark aura floating around him.

Rei slowly took off his shirt as tears streamed down his face. 'If I do what he says, maybe this will end faster' he thought to himself.

"You look so cute when you cry, I wonder what you'll look like crying in pleasure." Dante said as he slowly put his face to Rei's underwear and mouthed his cock through his boxers.

"A-ah!" Rei cried as the man started pleasuring him. "S-stop please!"

"Do you really want he to stop, or do you want me to take these off." He said as he pulled at the boys underwear.

"N-no!" Rei blushed a deep red color as his underwear was flung somewhere out of the way. Dante grabbed the boys tiny hard cock, and began to lick the tip, sucking it and then deep throating the boy, humming around his member. His nice leather gloves pumped the base.

"N-n-ahhh!" Rei moaned. The pleasure was amazing! But, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying it.  
Dante let go of the boys hard dripping cock and instructed the boy. "Turn over for me Rei, get on all fours."

"Please no more!" Rei begged as fresh tears rolled down his face.  
"Just TURN OVER!" He yelled, making the boy jump.  
Rei turned around on his hands and knees trying to stop the feeling of wanting more.

Dante pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and poured some on his leather gloves. "This is Aphrodisiac lotion, it will make you feel nice and hot and horny inside." He said as he began to rub his fingers against the boys hole. Rei couldn't suppress the shiver as the man rubbed the lube around. It felt so wrong but he couldn't help but enjoy it.

Dante slowly told the boy to relax as he slide one finger inside, rubbing Rei's inside walls. "I'll make you feel really good soon."  
Rei shut his eyes as the finger roamed inside of him, it felt so strange inside.

"Please! Please stop!"  
Rei was suddenly cut off when Dante rubbed against Rei's sweet spot.

"A-Ahhhh!" What was happening to him? 'What was that he just hit.' He couldn't stop the fact that he wanted more!

"Found it." He said with a proud voice, Dante then added another finger, he continued to violently stimulate that pleasurable gland.

"Come one, let those erotic moans out Rei, no need to be shy."

"N-no!" He felt like he was about to explode! He started panting and moaning. Before he knew it, he was begging for more.

Dante added the third finger. "Aw, does little Rei wanna cum." He said, still skillfully massaging his prostate.

"Please! Please!" The fingers were starting to hurt but he didnt care. It felt too good to care. Dante smiled, "To bad." He said as he pulled his fingers out of the needy boys hole.

Rei groaned as the fingers left. "Please!" The boy wanted to feel more pleasure! Rei was quickly flipped around as he saw Dante unzip his pants and pull out his 7 inch cock. "You have to wait to the main event to cum." He said slowly pouring some lube on his aching cock.

Rei groaned at the thoughts of what this man could and would do to him. His fear was masked by the need of everything Dante could do.

Dante put the tip at Rei's throbbing hole, he pulled his legs so that they linked around his waist. He then put his hands to either side of Rei's head and whispered, "you need to relax Rei, this is gonna hurt a bit. Oh, and by the way... My name is Dante, so I better hear you screaming it ok."

Rei tried to relax as best as he could as he prepared for the pain he knew was coming.  
"Here I come." Whispered Dante as he quickly thrusted into Rei's tight heat. "Ahhgg, nnnn." Moaned Dante, panting hard from the tight velvety walls surrounding him.

Rei screamed as Dante's length stretched his virgin walls. The tears were uncontrollable now.  
Dante coaxed Rei, "shhh, it's ok, just relax, tell he when your ready." He said giving Rei time to adjust to his big size.

Rei waited until the pain slowly died down. "O-okay, I'm ready"

"Hold on tight, my adorable little virgin." He said as he pulled out almost all of the way before thrusting in hard, hitting Rei's sweet spot dead on.

Rei moaned as the pleasure spread through him, turning him on instantly.  
"D-DANTE!"

"Good boy, scream my name." Said Dante moaning as he continued to make love to his sweet little Rei.

"Ahhhhhhaaaah! Dante!"

Dante realized the throat ripping pleasure he gave to his Rei and decided to make him scream more. He slowly pulled out of Rei and said, "Go flat on your stomach and pass me that pillow." As he pointed all the small pillow in front of Rei.

Rei passed the pillow as he was instructed and lied on his stomach waiting for the man to pleasure him again. Dante lifted Rei up a bit and put the pillow right under his lower abs and thrusted right back into him, this position making Dante able to hit Rei's prostate even more accurate and harder, also put his head next to Rei's, perfect for dirty talk.

Rei's eyes went wide, this new position made Dante gave him even more pleasure if that was even possible

"OH MY GOD DANTE! It feels so good!"

Rei quickly adjusted this time making every moment more pleasurable than before. Dante began to dirty talk.

"Feels good, doesn't it Rei, you like my big cock in you, bringing you closer to your incredible orgasm."

The dirty talk just made Rei's member even harder if that was possible. "P-please, just let me-" Rei was interrupted by another moan that escaped his lips.

Knowing there climax was approaching, Dante decided to switch positions again, quickly turning Rei around and putting him in his lap as he continued to thrust erratically onto Rei. "Go ahead, cum... Rei~"

"Ahhh...ahhh!" Moaning over and over again. "Oh my god, DANTE!  
I-I'm, c-c...uming, HAAA, NGH, AHHHHHHHHH!" He climaxed and moaned as loud as his lungs would allow him.

Cum spurt all other his and Dante's stomachs, Rei's orgasm made his hole clamp down on Dante's cock. A few more thrusts and Dante was cumming. "Ah...ha, ugh, mmmmmhh, REI!" Moaned Dante as he finally climaxed inside Rei, panting hard as he pulled out of him and Rei collapsed on the bed.

Rei laid there for a few moments before realizing what just happened. He stared at Dante and tried to think of what would happen next.

Dante giggled, "think your neighbors heard."

Rei blushed deeply. "Noooo, now what am I going to do?" He hid his face as best as he could.

Dante smiled, "Don't worry, it's not like you should care, you just lost your virginity to the most amazing man at sex who's planning on doing it again, and again... and again. I'm sure your neighbors will get used to it."

YAAAA hope you liked it, and thanks for reading, please rate and comment. THANKS


End file.
